Ciara Brady
Ciara Alice Brady is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives portrayed most recently by Vivian Jovanni since 2015. Ciara is the daughter of supercouple Bo Brady and Hope Brady.Jovanni assumed the role of Ciara from child actress Lauren Boles on October 30, 2015, when the character was aged. 'Storylines' While grieving over the death of their young son, Zack, Hope and Bo Brady found comfort in one another, and Ciara is conceived, although it takes several months for Hope to learn she is pregnant. When she eventually learns that she is pregnant, a classic "Who's the daddy?" story line begins. Hope had been to Morgan Island with Patrick Lockhart where, in a moment of weakness, she had found comfort in his arms. Tests were run and it was "determined" that Hope's unborn child was Patrick's. Unbeknownst to Hope and Bo, Patrick had paid the doctor to fix the test. Despite believing Patrick to be the father of her unborn child, Bo and Hope get back together, pushing Patrick to the point he decides he needs to kidnap Hope. Ciara was originally born on December 29, 2006 but her birthday was changed to July 16, 2004 then March 18, 1998. Ciara was born in a warehouse, delivered by Bo. Patrick reveals her true paternity before being arrested. Ciara's name was selected by fans in an online poll. Out of the five original choices, narrowed down to three, Ciara Alice Brady was the winner. Ciara lives with Hope and Bo the first couple of years of her life before living with Hope, Doug and Julie after her mother and father separate for a short while. Ciara's parents have since reunited and separated again. She is also best friends with Theo Carver. Ciara had a scuffle with a boy named Chase Jennings at school. This ended up bringing Hope and Chase's father Aiden Jennings into conflict, but they eventually started dating. Ciara and Chase started to get along and Ciara supported Hope marrying Aiden. Sadly, Aiden tried to kill Hope and was later killed in a scuffle with Bo. Ciara did her best to support Chase, but she wanted her parents to get back together. Bo died soon after from terminal cancer, and Ciara asked Chase to come to the funeral with her. Ciara did her best to help Chase fit in with the family, but she found out he was bullying Theo. Chase later raped Ciara, mistakenly believing she wanted him. This left Ciara traumatized and she started acting out. Ciara eventually confessed to her niece, Claire Brady, that Chase rasped her. Claire, Theo, and Joey Johnson teamed up to capture Chase, so Ciara could confront him. Maladies and Injuries *Kidnapped and held hostage by Yo Ling's men. *Raped by Chase Jennings Crimes Committed *Underage drinking *Vandalized Judge McNair's car Gallery Hope and Ciara.jpg Ciara and Claire.jpeg Salem teen scene 2015.jpeg Hope arrested 2016.JPG Chase meets Shawn D.JPG Hope comforts Ciara.JPG Bo Hope Ciara.JPG Ciara Brady.jpg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Horton Family Category:Brady Family Category:Current Cast Members Category:Females Category:Williams Family Category:Kiriakis Family Category:Characters of the 2010s